A way to get Freedom
by yaoiuke101
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in his 4th year. He moves to Japan and meets our favorite white/black haired boy. Can he find his true feelings and live a happily ever after, or will it end before it even began. Fruit Basket/Harry potter Haru/Harry on hold
1. Prologue

Summary: In his 4th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, after the failed time of the Triwizard tournament, Harry kills Voldemort and after finding out his inheritance, and moves to Japan. There he finds a family cursed to turn into the Chinese zodiac, and soon falls in love with one of them. But when wizards come to find him, can Harry, or rather Hari, stop them? And can he stop the curse that spreads through the family like a plague, or will he be pushed away? And what does Akito (who is a male) want with him? (Fruit Basket/Harry Potter crossover)

Warnings: This story will be yaoi/slash

Pairings: Hatsuharu/ Harri/(Akito maybe)

Prologue

"Say your last words Potter" Voldemort snarled, red eyes flashing crimson. His black robes circled him threateningly, wand pointed at the fourteen year old in front of him.

"I should be the one telling you that" Harry snarled back, emerald eyes flashing. His robes were dirty, ruffled, showing signs of being attacked.

--Minutes before--

It was the end of the Triwizard tournament. The youngest competitor, Harry Potter along with his school mate, Cedric Diggory, stood in front of said games cup.

"Take it Harry! It's rightfully yours" Cedric yelled. Behind them the maze started shifting, changing shift.

"We'll both take it" he yelled back, not wanting all the fame since he hated attention. They both grabbed the cup, Cedric the left while Harry the right. When they grabbed it, they both felt a tugging feeling at them. It was too late when they noticed that the cup was in fact a portkey.

They landed in a graveyard, the cup flying from there hands as they crashed. They slowly got up and looked around.

Harry clutched his head in pain, "Cedric...Cedric, grab the cup and run" he yelled. Cedric looked at over at him questioningly.

"Harry what's wrong" they both heard footsteps heading there way, and a shadow started to emerge from the house located in front of them.

"From the shadows emerged a figure clutching a smaller figure in his hands. The taller one had a balding head of brown hair, was extremely obese, and had a strong resemblance to that of a rat. In his hands was a very skeletal baby.

"Harry..., what's going on?" the blonde whispered. H raised his wand, trying to appear to be threateningly, but failing miserably.

"Kill the spare" was heard around the area. The man lifted his wand, still clutching the baby in his other hand. He cast the killing curse, heading straight for Cedric, but Harry spelled him away, towards the cup. Cedric grabbed it, but before he disappeared he heard Harry yelling at him.

"Cedric, when you get there tell them that Voldemort is trying to resurrect himself in his father's home. Riddle manor. Tell him that Peter Pettigrew is here" was heard throughout the area before he disappeared.

Harry was forced into a sculpture of the grim reaper. He was forced to watch as the traitorous rat took his blood and revived the nearly dead Voldemort. The monster that had killed his parents.

"Give me your hand Wormtail" the dark lord said as Peter whimpered, all the while giving him thanks for being such good master. "The other hand Womtail" was heard as the rat was giving him the arm where the hand had been cut off. Voldemort grabbed the uninjured are and pressed his wand tip to it. The balding man whimpered in pain as his lord called upon his followers.

In flashes of black, all of the dark lords inner circle members that wee not in Azkaban appeared in front of him. All of them were dressed in black, all with the same white mask, showing them as death eaters.

"Master" they all cried as they bowed before the snake like man, falling to there knees. Voldemort started to berate them, but Harry paid them no heed.

'I need to get out of here before I am killed. Where is Dumbledore anyway or anyone for that matter? They should be here by now' he thought as he tried to free his hand that was clutched by the sculptures hands. He suddenly as released and he fell to the ground. He brought his wand in font of him.

"Now Harry, you should bow. After all that is the way that any one would tart a wizards duel" the dark lord stated. He waved his wand down, seeing as how Harry would not comply, "Harry, you would not want Dumbledore to find out about your lack of manners now would you. Now… bow". Harry complied, forced by Voldemorts magic.

"Reducto" Harry yelled, shooting the red curse at his enemy. Voldemort dodged it and tried crucioing him, only to have the other dodge. It continued like this for a while until the killing curse was thrown.

Harry dodged it, but tripped over a stray branch. When he finally got up, he found himself at wand point.

--Now--

Voldemort cast the killing curse at point blank range, intending it to kill Harry.

Harry felt something snap inside of him as he felt the curse hit him. All of his magic began to gather inside of him and it released it, back lashing the curse back at its caster.

Voldemort did not even have enough time to scream as he was vaporized a second time. The backlash also caused all the others in the general area that possessed a dark mark to faint, the magic used by the boy to strong for them to understand.

Harry looked around him, exhausted from the blast and bound all the death eaters he found, leaving them for who ever found them. He conjured some parchment and a quill and wrote a note telling the person who found it (wizards) to not look for him since they would not find him.

After making sure that someone would find it, he disappeared, leaving behind a pile of ash and bound dark wizards.

--At Gringotts--

He walked into the building, ignoring the stares he got from his appearance. He walked up to the main desk.

"I would like to see the Potter accountant".

The goblin sneered at him, but before he could say anything he lifted his hair exposing his scar. The goblin nodded and called a goblin over. Harry remembered him as the goblin that took him to his vaults when he was a first year.

"Take this young man to Ragnolk" the goblin said. Griphook nodded and took Harry back towards a cluster of hallways.

"It has been a ling time has it not, Griphook. How have you been?" Griphook looked at him shocked. 'Did I do something wrong' he wondered as he saw the look the goblin gave him.

Griphook suddenly smiled and nodded. "I have been well. What about yourself?"

On the way to the office that they were going to as they talked eventually acting like old friends.

They soon arrived at the office. Griphook gave sharp knock. The door opened magically and Harry walked in after bidding Griphook good day. He looked around in awe as he saw the gold encrusted walls, the hard dark mahogany furniture and the wooden floor. He stared at the walls, ogling the weapons that it was adjourned by.

"I see you like my office" a wispy voice said. Harry swirled around him. There in a chair sat an ancient looking goblin. He was string at him amusedly. "I must inquire though the reason that you did not come here when you were eleven. You were to claim your inheritance." Harry just stared at him for a few minutes.

"I did not even know about magic until I was eleven. No one told me that I was supposed to come here to-"he was cut off though.

"Are you telling me that your magical guardian did not inform you of this procedure?"

"Magical guardian? What in the world is that? Are you telling me that I have someone who was supposed to already know about magic before I already came here" Harry looked incredulous.

"Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. Did you not sign him as your-"here he cut himself off as a dark look glinted madly in his eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Potter. It appears that we have greatly wronged you. I shall cut off any accounts that your guardian set up" here he started to write things rapidly.

"I was wondering if I could go through an inheritance test?" he asked. 'It would be nice to know the reason why I have the ability to talk to snakes' he thought.

Ragnolk nodded, finished writing what ever he was writing currently writing and had Harry sign it. Then he summoned a ritual knife and parchment. Harry cut his wrests and let the blood flow on to the parchment. In a couple of seconds many family names stared to appear.

**Name:** Harlen James Emerys Potter

**Parents:** James Patrick Potter; Lilith Rose Emerys (adopted Evens) Potter

**Birthday:** July 31- August 1

**Blood type:** AB

**Title:** The lord of magic, King of the shadows

Magic heir of:

The most Noble and Ancient House of Kaguya

**Money: **1.5 billion

**Stocks: **1 billion

**Jewelry: **900 million

**Property:**

-Kaguya clan manor; Nagasaki, Japan

-Bone Penthouse; Location Unknown

**Businesses:**

- Shateu Du Locke

- Ku Ga Kuro

- Death alley

The most Cunning and Ancient House of Slytherin

**Money:** 3.5 billion

**Stock:** 1.5 billion

**Jewelry: **2 billion

**Property:**

-Slytherin Castle; England, Britan

-Gaunt Cabin; Little Whining, Surry

- ¼ of Hogwarts; Scotland, Britan

**Businesses:**

-Borgins and Berkes

-Shouteus Corner

The most Loyal and Ancient House of Huffelpuff

**Money:** 1 billion

**Stock:** 500 million

**Jewelry: **1.5 billion

**Property:**

-Huffelpuff Manor

-1/4 of Hogwarts

**Businesses:**

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

The Most Diverse and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

**Money:** 2.5 billion

**Stock:** 1 billion

**Jewelry: **200 million

**Property:**

- Raven Manor

- 1/4 of Hogwarts

No businesses

The Blood heir of:

The Most Brave and Ancient House of Potter (Gryfindor)

**Money:** 3 billion

**Stock: **2.6 billion

**Jewelry:** 2.9 billion

**Property:**

-Godric's Hollow; Britan

-Gryfindor Castle

-Potter Manor

- 1/4 of Hogwarts

**Businesses:**

-Daily Prophet

-Magical Weapons for all Occasions

- Gruunings (muggle)

The Most Noble and Ancient House of the Lords of Magic and Emerys

**Money: **900 billion

**Stock:** 10.5 billion

**Jewelry: **250.5 billion

**Property:**

-Emerys Castle; Unknown location

-Penthouse Sweet; Hawaii, America

- Phoenix Hallow; Unknown Location

No Businesses

The Most Noble and Ancient House of Kazama

**Money: **705 billion

**Stock: **100 billion

**Jewelry: **700 billion

**Property:**

-Kazama Clan House; Nagasaki Japan

-Whirlpool Manor; Odaiba, Japan

-Uchiha Sweet; Tokyo, Japan

-Kazama Main House; Kyoto, Japan

**Businesses:**

**-**Uzumaki Foundation

-Hyuuga Chairity

-Uchiha Station

-Namikaze Studio

-Kazama Inc.

"What is a magical heir?" Harry asked as the paper stopped naming names.

"A magical heir is a person that was chosen by that family's particular magic. You also have more rights to that family name then the existing heir of that family if there is one" Ragnolk explained.

"Oh"

"It appears that your mom, contrary to popular belief was in fact a pureblood. You got your inheritance of the Emerys and the Kazama families from her. Congratulations, you are now officially the richest man on the planet and our main customer" Ragnolk smiled. "It appears that most of the goblin's here are in fact indebted to you since most of the family names that you are the heir of have done great things for the goblins in general. You are also the heir of the Emerys family which housed Merlin so you are now the Lord of Magic".

Harry only stared at him in hock, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. He was gaping at the piece of parchment stupidly like he could not believe that something like this was happening.

After he had finally claimed get a hold of himself he decided to claim all the houses so that Dumbledore would not get his greedy hands on it.

"Ragnolk, I can not thank you enough for all the help you have given me. I have a question though. I want to move to Japan for a year to get away from the wizarding world. I was wondering if it was possible to change my name since they could find me with a simple locating spell. Besides I highly doubt that anyone would think to look for me in Japan. Can you also have my scores that have been hidden as my profile instead of the fake one?"

Though only he and his teachers knew, Harry was actually quite the genius. He had an IQ over 200 and already graduated the 9th grade before he had even went to Hogwarts. He had learned Japanese and was already in the 10th grade.

Ragnolk just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I can do that. You will have to keep a last name from one of the families that you are the lord of. I would recommend that you take up the name of Kazama. You have a lot political power with that particular name. The only problem that you would have is that you would have to run the compony since you are the only person that is even eligible to become CEO of it" Ragnolk suggested. Harry seriously considered it.

'With the name of Kazama, I would be able to get away with a lot of things. If there is something that I have learned in the world is that the power over the government that is ruling is extremely beneficial. But I just want to be normal! Oh well' he whined in his head.

"I will take up your suggestion. I would like to change my name from Harlen Poter to Harri (Har-ie) Kazama. Do you think you could transfer the Kazama money to Japan into a muggle bank account? Can you also teach me how to run the companies that I will run and can someone clean out the Kazama Main house in Kyoto? Can I also get emancipated?" he asked in a rush.

Ragnolk just chuckled. After countless papers that he had to sign, Harry and Ragnolk finally left the office, heading towards his family vaults. A littlewhile after he got his eyes fixed with a potion that the goblins had made. Though no one but fate knew, and perhaps a first rate seer would know, this action would change the course of the history of both worlds, or rather, for two families that would shake the foundations.

--At Riddle Manor--

There were barely audible pops heard through out the general area. It was revealed that they were members of the secret organization; The Order of the Phoenix.

With this group were the two creators; Chief warlock Albus Dumbledore and his long trusted friend Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. They were here to fid the missing Mr. Potter, though the ex-auror was a little skeptical. Then again being locked into a trunk all school year was bound to have some affect on a person as paranoid as him.

All the members that had been able to gather on such short notice were there. They all raised an eyebrow of disbelief when they saw death eaters already bound and gagged as well as being unconscious. There was no Potter heir in site though. This caused for a lot of worrying though.

As they searched around though, a member came across a pile of ash. "Headmaster, I think that someone was recently burned here. It has a strong magical residue" Arthur Weasly yelled.

The two wizards made there way there, Moody twirling his magical eye around on a wary manner, not forgetting that he had been captured for 9 months and locked into a trunk.

"Show me where it is Arthur. I can feel it but the area is to full of magic for me to pinpoint it" the old man demanded. His eyes were slivering everywhere, trying to find this area of magical ash.

Mr. Weasly pointed to an area that was completely black, all charred up. It was a little a ways from the sculpture of the grim reaper. It had a strong residue of dark magic filled with another type of magic.

'I have felt this magic somewhere before. It feels like that night that happened so long ago. But if that is the case-', Dumbledore cut his thoughts off right here.

"We shall go back to headquarters. I need to think this over. If this is what I think it is, then there is work to be done", and with calm blue eyes, so unlike the twinkling blue eyes that he normally had, he regarded the members of his organization.

"What about the boy-who-lived. We need to find him" a random member yelled out. There were some other loud protesters, but with a look from the headmaster, they all nodded reluctantly.

After gathering all of the bound death eaters, they disappeared. All of them ready with a new mission; find the boy who ended the first war.

What they didn't know was that there supposed leader had other things on his mind.

Had they waited a moment longer though, they would have noticed the shadow form that had risen from the ashes of Voldemorts remains. But, no one was there.

--Kyoto, Japan; Kazama Main House--

Harlen stood in front of the house, eyes wide. He finally regained his bearings, "This is-"

End Chapter

AN: Well aren't I evil. I know I left a major cliffhanger but can you honestly blame me. I want to know what you guys think so it would be nice to get some reviews. This is my first story so please be nice, no harsh words please. Now as for this, I have never seen a fruits basket/ Harry Potter crossover so this was just some kind of I want to be the first one kind of thing.

As for the pairing between Haru and Harry, well, Haru is my favorite character in Fruit basket and Harry is so uke. And anyway, while this is a for sure pairing, I waswondering what you though of an Akito pairing with Haru and Harri, making it a threesome. Akito would be a boy and Harri would still be the uke.

Should I continue or is it just a waste.

Next time:

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma"

Review if you want to find out what happens next.


	2. Meeting Haru

Summary: In his 4th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, after the failed time of the Triwizard tournament, Harry kills Voldemort and after finding out his inheritance, and moves to Japan. There he finds a family cursed to turn into the Chinese zodiac, and soon falls in love with one of them. But when wizards come to find him, can Harry, or rather Hari, stop them? And can he stop the curse that spreads through the family like a plague, or will he be pushed away? And what does Akito (who is a male) want with him? (Fruit Basket/Harry Potter crossover) There will be some mentions of other animes in this but only brief, like a name of that of a legend.

Warnings: This story will be yaoi/slash

Pairings: Hatsuharu/ Harri/ (Akito maybe)

I forgot to put this up last time so I'll say this once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even thought I would be eternally grateful should I own it. It is also likewise for fruits basket.

Chapter 1: Meeting Haru

"…so huge"

Harri stared at the house, no, the mansion in awe. It was huge. The first thing that you saw when walking in was the yard. Even though the place itself was located in a forest, it did nothing but add to the awe and mysterious aura that you got when first walking in.

The garden was regular, the lush green grass all perfectly symmetrical. There were flower beds at the most random of places, with no guesses as to where the next are would be filled. He could see to the right that there was a green house, probably for the magical plants that they used for potions. After all the Kazama clan was a renowned family known for its magic in the wizarding world (only in the magic world for that case scenario). There were giant fountains on both sides of the lawn; one was of a ninja, with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. On the other side stood a 9-tailed demon fox, with ruby eyes and made of a type of red unknown gold that only seemed to enhance the life like appearance of the figure.

This was meant to show the physical representation of the Kazama clans' family. It was during the time of the famous leader Naruto Uzumaki (I know this is in Naruto) was sealed with the 9 tailed kitsune spirit and was then made to struggle as he watched all of his people walk away and make his own name for himself.

The house was breathtaking as well. It was painted into a nice pearl blue. It was done in the traditional sense of the Japanese, but Harri could see the underlying magic laced into its very being. It was no doubt charmed to look only 2 stories, but it was most likely bigger. The porch, and in fact all of the wood looked like it was mahogany.

There was also a road to the door. It was paved with sakura trees, but they had yet to bloom seeing as how it was just summer. It had yet to be spring again. (Note: In the last chapter Harri asked for lessons on how to manage his company. By the time that he learned a month had already passed.)

'I can't believe that all of this belongs to me. Hell, I can't believe that this was labeled as a simple house' Harri thought in awe.

He walked up the path, and onto the front porch, where instead of a key whole, there was some kind of seal. From Ragnolk, he had learned that the seal was a blood seal, Japans type of rune. It reacted with his family blood. From the type that the seal in front of him was, a swirl, it would not only accept blood but give a possession as well as making an appearance of a keyless door.

So biting his finger, he swiped his blood. Immediately he saw a key whole appear and a weight settle on his neck. At his closer inspection he saw that there was a new necklace with the key on his neck. It was made out of white gold with a deep emerald stone on the handle.

He grasped the handle and pushed it into the newly revealed keyhole. Harri felt his magic react in warning and then calm down when the houses hey wards probed his presence then accept him. He slowly walked into the house and gasped in surprise.

There was a high arch in the middle of the room, made out of white marble and gleaming in the imaginative light. There was a pair of archway stairs on the sides, leading to the next level. In the middle of the room was another pair of stairways, this time leading to the bottom most floors underground. There was a high level spell put on it that repelled muggles from that general area and kept a solid walkway for those who accidentally stepped on it.

'It most likely leads to a potion lab' Harri thought as he felt an odd odor come from the general area. He walked past the archway and into a kitchen, a living room and a dining room. A little way after the dining room was another sliding door the outside. There was a dojo in the back.

After that he made his way up the stairs, intending to explore more then what he already had. On the next floor he found that there were 4 different stairways leading into a different tower that each had their own use. The first tower held 8 rooms, all lavishly furnished with spells on the furniture to keep them from turning old. Each had their own bathroom that was the size of the prefects in Hogwarts, only styled as a hot spring. There was also a common room that interconnected all of the rooms. It was the guest wing.

On the second tower there were 4 rooms. The 2 biggest was a self updating library that made the Hogwarts library look like child's library… one that doesn't like to read. The second biggest was a gym that had a whole bunch of weights on it as well as an indoor track field. It was expanded by magic so that one lap equaled a mile. Then there was an indoor garden where a whole bunch of magical plants were growing. He swore silently that he would take care of them. He had rather liked gardening at his aunts. The last room was a muggle library, filled with science fiction, romance stories, fiction, and auto biographies. Some of these looked to be the original copy.

The third tower was a mixture of the fourth as they interconnected. It was a huge study that took up half of the tower and the other side was a gallery. There were paintings, most of them extremely well made, sculptures, and a collection of weapons. Harri could feel the aura of magic that surrounded the objects, insuring that they would not be stolen.

And in the last tower there were 2 rooms. The first one was a large bathroom. It had a variety of oils and scents as well as soaps lined on a rack to one side. There was also a large hot spring in the middle, the size of a swimming pool and at the very edge was a waterfall where you could wash off. There was also a little room the designated either a male or a female that allowed them to use the …toilet. The other room was connected to the bathroom. The second room was the master bedroom. It was huge and easily enlarged with magic. The bed was able to at least fit 8 people on it where they could all sleep comfortably. The room was colored a deep purple with silver colored designs on the walls. He faintly remembered that it was the Kazama family's crest colors. The sheets on the bed were silver and the pillows were soft lavender. There was a huge walk in closet to the side and a dresser by the balcony. All in all it was a room fit for a king.

After fully exploring the house he went to the back and to his amazement found that there were more houses, like small clan houses for branch family members. There was also a dojo blocked by some sakura trees. Promising to come back later he walked back inside.

'This house is good and all, but I need to update it a bit' Harri thought in excitement. Updating meant that he could go shopping on his own. Life with his relatives had not exactly been something that allowed him to get things on his own. Even then with going school shopping the weasels had only allowed him to get what he needed. (AN: Weasels meant the Weasleys who Harri holds in spite because of the thievery and dishonesty).

'It is only the morning in Japan and I'm not sleepy in the slightest, so I guess I could get some of the chores I was saving for tomorrow today' he thought. So with that in mind he made his way out the door.

Outside

"I think this is the way to sensei's house" Haru thought as he made his way to the fancy house. He was supposed to meet Shigure at his house so that Yuki and Kyo along with Tohru could show him around the school. But as always, when mixing both Haru and directions, he got hopelessly lost.

He was walking in a forest, thinking that this was where his family member, Shigure was located at. A little while later he found himself in front of a giant house...mansion. He gasped in awe. 'Does sensei really livers here? This place is amazing' (AN: This is the first time that Haru is going to Shigures house).

He walked up the front lawn, gazing at the fully bloomed Sakura trees. 'I wonder how sensei does it. As far as I know Sakura trees are not supposed to bloom in the summer'.

He walked to the front door and was about to knock when the door opened and somebody crashed into him. He looked up and saw the most beautiful boy that he had ever seen staring at him with slightly glazed emerald eyes. He took in his appearance. He wore a form fitting tight green long-sleeved silk shirt that covered the tips of his fingers and a pair of long tight fitting black pants that hanged around his small curvy waist. Dark black locks hung around hi face reaching the boys shoulders as he gazed down at him. Long lashes, a small button nose, rosy red pink lips and his glowing green eyes. The kid was a beauty.

Harri stared down at the boy that he had crashed into. Dark onyx eyes stared up at him in shock, amazement and something unidentified. The boy's eyes were so expressive that he knew that he was lucky that he was still wearing his empathy suppresser. He would have been flooded with this guys thought and jumbled emotions. (Enter Harus description). 'Damn this guy hot'.

"Excuse me" He said, slowly getting off. For some reason he felt a sense of lost as he did that action. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" He offered his hand, waiting for the guy to take it.

Haru grasped the hand offered to him. "Sorry about that. It was my fault. I am wondering though, is this that Sohma house?" He asked.

Harri cocked his head to the side. "No I'm afraid not. This is my family manor. Anyways, I am Harri, it's nice to meet you" His face firmly set in a grin he bowed a bit.

Haru looked at him. "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma, but please call me Haru" he said with his own grin.

Harris grin, if possible became a bit bigger. 'How interesting, 2 toned hair, and from the looks of it natural, he reminds me of a cow' he thought. (How right you are, but you don't know that yet). "So you thought this was a family house that your family owns? I wonder why, this mansion has been in my family for generations, or so I have read"

Haru just grinned sheepishly. "I'm not all that good with directions. I thought that since this place was in the forest and completely secluded that it was the land that my family owned".

'He thought this was his families land, then that would mean that they must be well of or extremely old. Wait, Sohma, I've heard that name before. Oh, now I remember, it was the name of a corporation that is nearly my family's equal. From what Ragnolk has told me, they have been trying to out match us in that aspect. So then this must mean that this guy is one of the heirs, interesting'. "You said earlier that you were of the Sohma family, any relation to the Sohma Corporation?" He already knew the answer though.

Haru was put out a bit. 'Out of all the things this guy notices, it would have to be my family name'. He nodded though. "Yeah, but I'm from the secondary branch so all I get is an allowance". That wasn't quite true, as one of the zodiac members; he certainly got a lot more rights concerning the family fortune. Sure not as much as Akito, but then again Akito is the God of the family, the head.

Harri could immediately feel the slight animosity that was coming from his newly acquired…friend? "Sorry, I was just curious. You see, I'm the heir of the Kazama family, which makes me the CEO of Kazama Inc. I was just wondering if you were a member of my family's business. Sorry if that got you upset" He was truly sorry. He knew what it was like to only be liked for something else and not the person you generally were.

But, for some reason warning bells were going off in his head. If it was the good or the bad kind, he had yet to decide. He was happy though that his empathy powers were suppressed a bit, and not on full blast. It would be quite uncomfortable to feel all these emotions when the guy himself was not showing much of them.

Haru sighed, though it was laced with relief, though a bit wary. "I'm glad that you aren't like the others. My family finds it quite hard to find someone that is not in it for the money. I guess that would put us in about the same position though, would it not...Wait, did you say you were the heir of the Kazama business?"

All that he got was a giant grin in return.

Harri got an idea in his head. Ever since he had met this boy, even if only for a few moments, he felt a strong connection with him. Not wanting to seem suspicious, he spoke up, letting his intentions be known, but not revealing all. "Since I am new in town, do you think that you could perhaps show me around. I know you said that you were terrible with directions but just think of this as a way to go site seeing. And I would like to not go on my own"

Haru was taken aback for a moment. Not many people wanted to actually spend time with him because of his weird looks and behavior. In fact, it was mostly his family and Tohru that wanted to spend time with him. Everyone else wanted to use him for money and family connections, or to just get a good word from him to his cousins.

But he did not think that Harri was someone like that. For one thing, he said that he had just moved here, and for that reason he could not have met his cousins yet. Then there was the fact that he was the heir to the Kazama clan/family, a family that's wealth rivaled or even preceded his families own. So there was no need to worry about him using him for money. Haru knew that there was a slight chance that this stunningly beautiful boy was standing right beside to him was lying to him. But for some reason he didn't think that it was a lie. Ever since he was a boy he was an excellent judge of character, and he could tell that this boy was not lying.

"Alright, I guess that is ok. It would be alright with me" Haru replied as he started to walk away, out of the court yard and into the forest.

'Hook, line and sinker' Harri thought as he followed the boy.

As they walked through the forest that surrounded the Kazama mansion both of them found themselves lost in thought, about the other.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Harri looked on curiously as Haru cursed and took out his phone.

"Hello, this is Haru"

"…"

"I'm busy doing something right now. Can't someone else do it?"

"…"

Harri watched as Harus face started getting angrier and angrier. 'It feels like he's changing into another person all together'

"Fine!" Haru said, hanging up the phone. He turned and Harri found himself paralyzed. Harus eyes that had formally been laid back were now sharp and cold.

"Haru?"

Haru just smirked. "Sorry about that koi, it looks like I won't be able to show you around. My family is being a bit annoying today" and faster than Harry could respond he swooped down and pressed his lips harshly on the emerald eyed teens own.

Though shocked, something in him seemed to burst free at the contact and Harri eagerly returned the kiss. He opened his mouth as Harus tongue begged to enter and started to lick at every crevice.

'He tastes like chocolate and strawberries' Haru thought as he started to calm down

'Peaches and crème' was all Harri thought

They broke apart, each of them staring at each other.

"I'm sorry about that" Haru said as he turned away.

Harri grabbed his hand, "No it's alright, I kind of liked it" he said with a blush.

Haru just smiled. "I have to go. If you ever want to talk I go to Kaibara H.S." and with that he left.

Harri smiled dreamily, "Kaibara huh," he started walking away.

Unknown to him, a red gaze stared at him as he walked away. A shadow flickered and a possessive voice spoke.

"I will not let them steal you away from me again" and then it vanished.

End chapter

AN: I feel so embarrassed about my other AN from the other chapter. Honestly, I'm evil because I left a cliff hanger, and not only that but a retarded one. Blushes Anyway I would like to say thank you to my new beta Wolf-shinigami.

I would like to thank setsunamoon, Marauder Heir, vodoo-voldemort, IvySnowe, InuIceWolf, Falling Right Side-Up, patronumpal, Dark-kyoangel, lady firefox, reviewer, random person, Dragon Ruler 06, autumn-annette-19, Inumaru12, Merrymow.

I do have a recommendation for those who are trying to find some good HPFB crossovers. Wolf-shinigami has a good one called Harry Sohma.

Anyway please review.


	3. Kazama inc

Summary: In his 4th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, after the failed time of the Triwizard tournament, Harry kills Voldemort and after finding out his inheritance, moves to Japan. There he finds a family cursed to turn into the Chinese zodiac, and soon falls in love with one of them. But when wizards come to find him, can Harry, or rather Harri, stop them? And can he stop the curse that spreads through the family like a plague, or will he be pushed away? And what does Akito (who is a male) want with him? (Fruit Basket/Harry Potter crossover) There will be some mentions of other animes in this but only brief, like a name of that of a legend.

Warnings: This story will be yaoi/slash

Pairings: Hatsuharu/ Harri/ (Akito maybe)

I forgot to put this up last time so I'll say this once.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even thought I would be eternally grateful should I own it. It is also likewise for fruits basket.

This chapter has been betaed by wolf-shinigami

-

-

Chapter 2: Kazama Inc

'What a strange day this is turning out to be' Harri thought as he steadily made his way of the forest. His cheeks started to turn red in remembrance of the kiss he and Haru had at the end. 'And that was my first kiss too' he turned even redder.

A bright light hit him in the face, taking off from his trail of thought. Looking up, he noticed that he was in a clearing in the forest. His emerald green eyes searched the area, lighting up as he found the abundance of wildlife in the area. Trees were arranged in a way that the clearing was a full circle. Looking up again, he found hi8mself being dwarfed, for the trees were so high that they at the least had to 20 feet tall. Deciding to get rid of the slight inferiority complex that was beginning to bloom from his small stature, he returned to observing the area around him. In the center of the area was a sakura tree, its soft pink petals falling to the ground. In front of the tree sat a stone, a strange and ordinary looking stone from his perspective. And apparently starting from the stone was a circular dome of wild flowers in full bloom.

Having basked in the areas warm glow, Harri started to walk past the area, heading for the area behind the cherry tree that he could hear an engine at. As he walked by the stone, a strange feeling of loss and helplessness surged through his mind.

"…_**Wait…"**_

Harry spun around, looking for the mysterious voice. He saw nothing. Rubbing his head he muttered "get it together Harry".

He never noticed the silver blue glow that surrounded the stone.

-

-

The sight of modern sidewalks and the waiting yellow cab caused Harri to release a sigh. While his ancient estate was peaceful; with its beautiful greenery, the sight of the modern world was something that was dearly missed, especially since the magical world took no concrete to make their streets, but kept to old fashioned dirt.

A voice shouted from his right quickly got his attention. It was the taxi driver he had called. "Hey! Are you Potter-san?"

Having not wanted to be stared at or anything for being a Kazama, Harri had used his father's last name instead of his new name, seeing as how Kazama Inc was notorious for its reputation and state of the line products.

"Yes sir, I am." Giving a smile to everyone that wasn't your enemy was a lesson that Harry learned not only for his experience as the boy-who-lived, but also what his goblin instructors had taught him. It could prove to be helpful when wanting to make allies or making your enemy underestimate him in a corporate battle.

The taxi driver smiled back, "well come on in kid, times wasting". As it would appear, the lesson on smiling at strangers has worked and the taxi driver has loosened up around him.

Still smiling, Harri walked up to the backdoor passenger seat and calmly stepped in. "Thank you very much for driving me sir"

The guy grinned, "No problem kid, and none of that sir business, the names Riley, the best driver in town".

"Ok Riley, my name is Harri".

Riley asked, looking through the rearview mirror "Ok Harri, so where are we heading to?"

Green eyes sparkling, he replied "Kazama Inc's main building"

Whistling, Riley replied as he started to drive the car, "that's a weird place for a kid like you to be going".

Smiling slightly and having already prepared a back up story for occasions like these, Harri replied, "My father works there, we had just been transferred to the Japanese Bauru, and he forgot his wallet"

"So you guys just moved here?" Harri nodded, "Where from?"

"From Britain" was Harri's short reply.

Whistling, Riley once again looked at the rearview mirror. "That's pretty far, and you seemed to pick up the language pretty fast, but you'll most likely get a shock at the culture change. Japan is very different from Britain"

Now curious, Harri asked "have you been to Britain before Riley?"

"Not Britain, but America. And America has a lot of Asian goods and culture, and it was a huge change for me when I moved here. And from what I know, Britain does not have a lot of Japanese goods ". (I wrote this with no offense to those who read this story and are from Britain. I am simply too lazy to research and this helps move the story along)

'I had a culture shock 3 years ago, thank you very much. Magical Britain is like stepping into the late 1400s then the regular world. Compared to the Wizarding World, Japan looks a lot like Britain, even the culture is a breath of fresh air.' Of course, Harri said none of this aloud. Muggles knew nothing of the magical world, and he was not about to break that law for this person. Obliviating muggles were just not his thing.

"I do believe I will adjust nicely, but thank you for the warning"

"No problem"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Riley concentrating on his driving, and Harri taking in the area so that he knows where everything is.

-

-

-

"Thank you for the ride" Harri said through the passenger window. The pair had finally arrived at the building, and now it was up to Harri to make the next steps.

"No problem Harri. Just give me a call if you ever need a ride" Riley found Harri to be a very charming young man. For a kid, he sure had manners. Of course, he didn't know that Harri was just about to become 15, and was not the 12 year old he looked to be.

With a nod and a farewell, Riley was off, Leaving Harri at the building's entrance.

"Time to get to work", he said to the wind.

-

-

-

Things had gone smoothly with the company's takeover. Niwa Kazuki, the acting CEO, had become the vice president, allowing Harri to take over as the heir and president. All in all, he considered it to be a good day's work. He just wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"Who wants to go to high school?"

End Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry that it took me over a year just to post this one chapter up. I had already finished the chapter last year, but my old computer broke down and I lost all my data, including this chapter. Then as I started to rewrite, I found that I didn't like the chapter or how the story was progressing, so I changed the remaining chapters until it fit. Then finals came up for the fall semester and then I received news that me and my family was moving, so the last few months I have spent most of my time packing for the move and studying for my last set of finals. And these last 2 months I have been spending unpacking, enrolling in my new school and going through a beach withdrawal. I rushed doing this chapter in the last 3 days, so it isn't my best work.

On further note, I most likely won't be able to update often, maybe once every couple of months, but I will try. I think I went over the top be signing up for 12 classes, so I'll be pretty busy.

On that note, I have finished outlining and writing the story at 26 chapters, so I won't have any more writers block.

So please review.


End file.
